wfrp2edfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Agent Całunu
Profesja zaawansowana (NDM) The splinter order of Morrites, known as the Fellowship of the Shroud, takes a muchmore active view of their duties to Morr than the mainstream cult. Its members include warriors,priests, and Vampire hunters, but in many situations, a far subtler hand is needed, and suchare the abilities of the Agents of the Shroud. These scholarly types are trained in carefulobservation, medical examination, and logical deduction, so they may identify Vampire orUndead activity without being detected. Some of them turn their results over to more martiallyskilled members of their cult, but they are quite capable of enacting their own justice andputting an end to those the Fellowship call “the Enemies of Life.”The Agents of the Shroud investigate any suspicious death for signs of necromancy or dark magic,so they are often involved in murder mysteries that turn out to contain no mystical elements. Theirservices are appreciated by the victim’s family regardless, and the Agents are happy to help anydeparted spirits rest. thumb|left tab Umiejętności: Nauka (nekromancja, teologia, oraz dowolna), Przekonywanie, Wiedza (Imperium, Tilea), Ukrywanie się, Charakteryzacja, Tropienie, Plotkowanie, Leczenbie, Zastraszanie, Spostrzegawczość, Czytanie i pisanie, Przeszukiwanie, Skradanie się, Śledzenie, Znany język (dowolne dwa) Zdolności: Opanowanie lub Odwaga, Wyostrzone zmysły lub Szósty zmysł, Błyskotliwość lub Charyzmatyczny, Intrygant Wyposażenie: Średnia zbroja (Skórzana kurta, koszula kolcza), broń 1h najlepszej jakości, 4 kołki, spleciony sznur z czosnku, symbol religijny Profesje wstępne: Cyrulik , Strażnik pól , Akolita (Morr), Uczony, Żak, ...., Łowca wampirów Profesje wyjściowe: Zabójca umarłych, Kapłan (tylko Morr), Uczony, Szpieg, Łowca wampirów, Łowca czarownic Doctor Hertwig Teichmann A medical scholar and physician who has turned his expertise to thedetection of the vampire, Doctor Teichmann’s reasons for combating theundead are quite personal. During his younger days, he was a respecteddoctor who practiced his beneficent arts in Nuln. he saved countlesslives, and his reputation grew daily. He was destined, it seemed, to live apeaceful and prosperous life aiding his fellow man. This was not to be.A corpse was found in an alleyway behind a seedy bar and throughits heart was a stake. The watch brought the corpse to Teichmann,wondering if he could shed any light on this bizarre murder. DoctorTeichmann unwisely removed the stake to examine it for evidence.That night the vampire returned to life. Doctor Teichmann found thecreature with its fangs in the neck of his beloved fiancée, Katharina. Ina rage, the doctor seized the stake and plunged it back into the breast ofthe vile monster, but for Katharina is was too late.She died, and to prevent her from rising from the dead, DoctorTeichmann himself drove hawthorn through her heart and removed herhead. That night, the doctor sought out the Fellowship, and since thenhas dedicated himself to seeing that his own tragedy is never repeated. A Day in the Life The Agents of the Shroud are first and foremost investigators. Theyvisit morgues frequently looking for evidence of their prey, and makecontacts among the local watch, hoping for a tip about anythingunusual. They are as likely to scan the news-sheets as they are to perusemusty tomes of forbidden lore. An effective Agent is one who is wellconnected and able to sift out facts from folklore and fantasy.As a matter of survival, agents usually have another profession. Fewcities have such a large population of vampires that professional vampirehunters and their assistants are always kept busy. Instead, an Agentof the Shroud is likely to be a professional in another career, who hasjoined the Fellowship and aids them whenever trouble presents itself.A small handful of Agents travel from city to city, always looking for thenext nest of vampires, making this career their full time obsession. Onlythe bravest of these dare patrol graveyards and dark alleyways, hoping tostop an attack as it happens. Adventure Seeds Undeath Becomes Thee: Doctor Teichmann has reason to believe thatone of the most influential local noble houses is hiding a terrible secret– a vampire amongst their kin. He dares not take action himself, butneeds aid from adventurers bold enough to raid the family mausoleumand destroy the creature that hides therein.Deadly Seduction: An Agent of the Shroud has betrayed theFellowship. Enthralled by a Lahmian vampiress of great beauty, heis passing secrets to her. Most of the local Fellowship brethren havealready been slain and the rest have fled or are in hiding. If thisinfestation and betrayal is to be answered, the Fellowship must turn tooutsiders for help.Initiation Rights: A splinter sect of Morrites seeks to start their owncabal of investigators mirrored after the Agents of the Shroud, butfocused more closely on uncovering and thwarting practitioners ofNecromancy. During one of their first missions, one of the new agentsis captured by the person they were sent to investigate. Can his fellowinvestigators rescue him before he becomes the Necromancer’s nextunwilling subject? Kategoria:Profesje